Who Am I, a Slipstream Oneshot
by MetroXLR99
Summary: Slipstream begins to question her allegience with the Decepticons  after Megatron nearly beats her into Scrap...and, a Human repairs her. SlipstreamxOC SlipstreamxArcee Friendship


Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>Who Am i?, a Slipstream Oneshot<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: the Femmebot Seeker "Slipstream" muses on recent events in her life.<br>and, questions whether or not she belongs with the Decepticons.

* * *

><p>~<em>what am i?, can someone tell me?<em>  
><em>i thought i knew who i was.<em>

_but, now...i'm not so sure.~_

a Purple and Bluish-Green fighter jet soared thru the sky at night.  
>the lone jet flew over a grassy landscape that went as far a steh eye could see.<p>

it was possably AFRICA.

~_I was "created"...as the clone of somebody else._  
><em>a manifestation of STARSCREAM, Air Commander of the Decepticons.<em>

_as such, my place in the universe was CLEAR._  
><em>i was a Warrior, whose mission was to Destroy and Dominate.<em>

_but, i'm not so sure anymore...not after what happened_.~

the Purple and Bluish-Green jet neared the ground.  
>with a loud Shifting sound, it "transformed" into a female robot.<p>

a robot with full red optics, which GLOWED in the darkness.

she exhaled sharply, looking up at the wide, starry sky.  
>the bright full moon shining against sher chrome-like metal skin.<p>

Slipstream finally hung her head down, sighing sadly.

~_It all happened so fast...and, started so Normal._

_Megatron was launching yet ANOTHER attack on Optimus and his team of Autobots._  
><em>and, as usual...i led the Seekers (Starscream's OTHER clones) into battle.<em>

_we fought Viciously...but, somehow we lost (I blame Thundercracker and his EGO)_

_but, Megatron DETESTS failure even MORE than Treachery._  
><em>and, he blamed ME for losing the battle...and, saw to it that i "paid-the-price"<em>~

Slipstream actually felt liquids leaking from her optics.  
>she quickly wiped away her "robotic tears", feeling embarassed at her emotions.<p>

~_he beat me...BRUTALLY._  
><em>then, had Lugnut leave my broken body in the middle of Detroit's Industrial District.<em>

_my injuries were so Severe, that i feared i wouldn't of survived (not that Megatron cared.)_  
><em>but, the Allspark was with me that night...when i was found and rescued.<em>

_by a...a...HUMAN_.~

Slipstream finally sat down in the grassy savannah, overlooking the moonlit landscape.  
>she spotted an animal approach her (it looked like a "horse" with black-and-white stripes.)<p>

for some unknown reason, Slipstream reached out her hand.  
>she extended her talon-like finger and gently stroked the animal's fur.<p>

strangly, the animal didn't seem afraid and let her pet it.  
>it finally ran off, joining many others of it's species.<p>

Slipstream saw that one of the animals had a smaller one with it.  
>she figured it was a "mother" with a "baby", and watched as it nuzzled it affectionetly.<p>

For some odd reason, Slipstream couldn't take her optics off of this.  
>she was so MOVED at this simple sight...and, she didn't understand WHY.<p>

~_at first, i was upset._  
><em>i mean, the very thought of being rescued by a "fleshling" was "revolting"<em>

_but, i was critically damaged...and, in need of repairs._  
><em>and, this human appeared to have some knowledge and skill at "mechanics"<em>

_left with little choice, i just sat in his "garage" and let him work on me._  
><em>he did surprisingly well, considering his "primitive" tools and lack of Cybertronian Knowledge.<em>

_i didn't want to admit it...but, i felt "at home" in his workshop._  
><em>at least he took care not to hurt me while he fixed me...not like SHOCKWAVE<em>.~

As Slipstream watched the animals...she soon noticed other animals approaching.  
>they looked like large cats (obviously predators) and stalked the animals.<p>

~_But, i soon discovered that his life was "less-than-perfect"_  
><em>his father was his "landlord"...and, he was a little late paying his rent.<em>

_apparently, his "business" as a mechanic hadn't been going well._  
><em>and, i watched (in vehicle mode, hidden under a tarp) as his father beat him with large wrench.<em>

_I soon realised that me and the human were kindren spirits..._  
><em>we were both skilled at what we do...but, suffered for even the slightest failure.<em>

_I had Megatron as my Master/Tormentor...HE had his "father."_~

Slipstream watched as the predators snuck CLOSER to the animals.  
>the animals soon noticed and ran, promting the predators to chase after them.<p>

Slipstream saw the baby animal get sepperated from the group.  
>one of the predators noticed them and chased it down.<p>

Slipstream KNEW what was going to happen.  
>she knew it was normal, stuff like this probably happened EVERY DAY, here.<p>

but, as the cat pounced on the baby "horse"...Slipstream reacted.

the Decepticon quickly rose up and grabbed the predator.  
>she pulled it off the baby animal, grasping it in her taloned servo.<p>

she finally tossed it aside, growling.  
>the Seeker then looked at the other Predators (who were surrounding the animals)<p>

her red optics flashed as she drew out her Null Ray Blasters.  
>the pointed ends glowed, then fired lasers near the predators.<p>

this scared them away, promting them to run.

Slipstream watched as the baby animal ran back to the others...and, nuzzled it's mother.

strangly, Slipstream felt...GOOD.  
>like she had actually accomlished something.<p>

but, it also troubled her.  
>this wasn't something a Decepticon would do...this was something an AUTOBOT would do.<p>

Slipstream finally fell to her knees, grabbing her head.  
>she growled lowly, then screamedyelled out in rage.

~_I finally couldn't take it anymore..._

_as he fell to the ground, "blood" oozing from his wounds._  
><em>i chose to transform and reveal myself to his terrified attacker.<em>

_i wanted to KILL him, but i instead mearly swatted him away._  
><em>i then grabbed my "human friend" and fired a hole into the cealing.<em>

_i then transformed into Jet Mode (with my human friend safely in my cockpit)_  
><em>and, flew off into the skies as top speed, my thrusters BURNING<em>~

Slipstream felt more tears escape her optics she actualy made crying sounds (and, didn't care if anyone saw her.)

"what...AM I?" said Slipstream, silently

Slipstream finally looked up at the sky.  
>she narrowed her eyes, then transformed into Jet Mode.<p>

Slipstream then blasted off at FULL SPEED, leaving behind a Sonic Boom.

~_I decided to leave him at a place that humans call a "Hospital"_  
><em>it was where humans went when they needed "repairs"<em>

_Afterall...he fixed me when I needed help (and, didn't really need to)_  
><em>and, since I knew NOTHING reguarding "human biology"...this was the best way to Repay him<em>.~

After HOURS passed, Slipstream finally returned to Detroit, Michigan.  
>she soared over the city before finally reaching a hostpital.<p>

Slipstream transformed into robot mode and began to look through the windows.

she at last found what she was looking for: an male with black hair.  
>he was bandaged up in various places, and bruses were visible on his skin.<p>

he was asleep, with wires hooked into him and, a heart monitor beep SLOW and STEADILY.

Slipstream frowned upon looking at this, gently placing her fingers on the window.

~_Ever since then...things were different._  
><em>i know questioned my place in this universe...QUESTIONED my alliegance.<em>

_I am a Decepticon...i shouldn't care about this Human._  
><em>Humans were WEAK, INFERIOR...nothing but Insects and Vermin to us.<em>

_so...WHY did i feel concern for this so-called "insect?"_  
><em>why did i save him, leave him at that hospital?<em>

_why is his face and voice still burned into my processor?_  
><em>and, WHY am i worried at the thought of him going "offline?"<em>~

Slipstream finally made her eyes flash.  
>almost immediatly, a pillar of light flashed within the dark room.<p>

the light formed into a Holographic Figure that slowly resembled a woman.  
>a woman with black hair and wearing a purple jacket, bluish-green shirt and a purple skirt.<p>

Slipstream's hologram then approached the sleeping human.  
>Holo-Streamstream frowned as she looked at him, her "eyes" becoming moist.<p>

she finally knelt down to him, leaning close to his face.  
>Holo-Slipsteam then closed her eyes, leaned closer...and, pressed her lips againsg his.<p>

luckily, her holo-form was modified into "hard light"  
>so, she really was "kissing" (and, it felt so good to the "decepticon")<p>

Holo-Slipstream finally parted and looked at him.

"i'm sorry, jackie...i really am."

holo-Slipstream brushed the bangs of his hair.  
>she then gave him a quick kiss on his head.<p>

"PLEASE be okay...please."

the Holo-Slipstream finally faded away in a flash of light.

Slipstream then stepped back and walked away.  
>she hung her head low, exhaling sharply.<p>

~_a Decepticon shouldn't have these feelings...only Autobots do._  
><em>i don't want to believe it, don't want to admit it.<em>

_but, it's TRUE: ever since i met Jackie, i doubt my place is with Megatron._  
><em>i fear that if i continue to fight Autobots and Terrorize Humans...i'll just Hate myself.<em>

_I have Decepticon Insigia's on my wings...yet, i feel they don't belong there._  
><em>as the "micro-cycles" pass...i feel that Autobot Symbols should be in their place<em>.~

just then, Slipstream spots a Pink-and-White sportscar speed towards her.  
>the car stop, then with a shifting sound...Transforms into a female Robot.<p>

the Autobot ARCEE.

"slipstream."

Slipstream just eyes her, then aimed her Null Rays at her.

"Whoa-WHOA, HOLD IT!  
>i didn't come to fight!"<p>

Slipstream eyed her...then, lowered her weapons.

"then, why ARE you here?" said Slipstream, her tone emotionless

"i just want to talk."

Slipstream scoffs.

"Autobots and Decepticons NEVER just "talk."

Arcee smirked.

"and, Decepticons ALSO don't take injured humans to hospitals."

Slipstream glared at Arcee, growling.  
>the Autobot flinches...then, Slipstream finally exhales sharply.<p>

Arcee chose this time to approach her.

"what's going on, Slipstream?...what's this all about?"

Slipstream crossed her arms, looking down.

"nothing...j-just NOTHING."

Arcee placed her fists on her hips, eyeing the Decepticon Seeker.

she apparently WASN'T buying it.

"come on...something is up, so SPILL!"

Slipstream looked at Arcee...then, sighed.

"i was...damaged." began Slipstream

"i needed repairs, and "he" fixed me.  
>he got hurt, so i brought him here...simple as that."<p>

Arcee looked at Slipstream.

"i don't remember you taking ANY damage when we last fought."

"that's because MEGATRON did the "damaging"

Arcee looked shocked.

"what?"

Slipstream looked away, avoiding "optic-contact"

"it was...punishment for my failure."

Arcee looked at Slipstream, actually concerned.

"Slipstream, you don't have to take this."

Slipstream looked at Arcee.

"you should LEAVE him...leave THEM.  
>it seems pretty obvious that you don't belong with the 'Cons."<p>

Slipstream looked away, her optics narrow.

"i...don't know." began Slipstream

"i've ALWAYS been a Decepticon.  
>(chuckled) heck, i'm the CLONE of the Worst Con EVER."<p>

Slipstream exhaled sharply.

"what if...what if i CAN'T?  
>what if it's impossible for me to be an Autobot?"<p>

Arcee looked at Slipstream...then, spoke.

"you know Elita-One?"

Slipstream looked at Arcee.

"WHO?"

"Elita-One...she was an Autobot who knew Optimus and Sentinel."

"what about her?"

"she defected and joined the Decepticons...she's called "Black Arachnia", now."

Slipstream looked shocked.

"you mean...that Technorganic, SpiderBot?"

Arcee nodded.

"the same."

Slipstream looked away, still shocked.

"wow...i never pegged HER for an Autobot."

"which means you could join the Autobot...despite being a Decepticon."

Slipstream looked back at Arcee...who only smiled warmly at her.

"we aren't TRUELY born with Allegiances built-in, Slipstream.  
>to be an Autobot, or a Decepticon is OUR choice...it always has been.<p>

you can keep being a Decepticon, blindly destroying everything in your path...  
>OR, you could join US: the Autobots...and, be part of something Bigger, Better."<p>

Slipstream looked at Arcee, then looked away.  
>the pink-and-white Autobot then approached, placing her hand on Slipstream's shoulder.<p>

"take all the time you need to think about this...  
>but, if you REALLY do care for that human...then, your choice is CLEAR."<p>

Slipstream looked back at Arcee...who smiled.

"it would be nice to fight WITH you, than AGAINST you."

Slipstream made an "emotional" expression Arcee finally walked away, transformed into Vehicle Mode and drove off.

Slipstream was now alone...alone to think about what Arcee said.  
>she then looked back at the window whoe Jackie was...then, turned and exhaled sharply.<p>

~_Who am i?, can someone PLEASE tell me?_

_I don't think i'm Starscream's "clone", anymore._  
><em>I am a Seeker, a Warrior...but, i am not sure where i stand...<em>

_am I a Decepticon?, am I an Autobot?_  
><em>a "Deceptibot?", an "Autocon?"...WHAT AM I!<em>~

Just then, Slipstream's intercomm beeped.  
>she pressed her finger against her helmet, activating the Link.<p>

"what?"

(("**slipstream...**"))

Slipstream growled in her "throat"

"yes...LORD megatron." said Slipstream, saying "Lord" with venom in her voice

(("**Report back to base, I have a mission for you.**"))

"what is it?"

(("**i'll tell you AFTER you get back, now DO AS I COMMAND!**"))

Slipstream scowled angrily.

"at once...my lord."

Slipstream released the button, cutting the link.  
>she growled as she ran forward, transformed into Jet Mode and flew off.<p>

~_I...am Slipstream, the Seeker._  
><em>yet, I don't know WHO i am...will somebody please tell me?<em>

_because, i fear that i don't know anymore._  
><em>i Thought i did, i thought i knew EXACTLY who i was.<em>

_but...I DON'T._~

* * *

><p>Author Note: This Oneshot is based on a Transformers Fanfiction that I am considering writing (one that's centered on Slipstream)<p>

I tried to make this story make as much Sense as possible (the idea that Slipstream would take sympathy on a human who fixed her, when Megatron himself damaged her seems "plausable") and, tried to avoid making Slipstream be too OOC (Out-Of-Character)

basicly, this is a Decepticon-turned-Autobot story.

which makes sense, especially when one remembers Beast Wars Dinobot (Predacon-turned-Maximal)

I included Arcee as well, because aside from Slipstream, Arcee is one of my favorites Female Transformers.

I also hinted at a possible romance between Slipstream onf the Human "Jackie" (no, NOT Jack Darby)


End file.
